


High School

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus
Kudos: 2





	High School

Parking lot emptied then lone car fills  
Car empties as two bodies walk  
A fence left open, air gives chills  
Two bodies pass, eyes not mouths talk

Dark classrooms and hallow halls  
Double doors they find, they pick the lock  
To find openness of floors and walls  
Still in darkness they take stock

Two smiles form two lips seal  
Two seals meet and two seals break  
Hands find curves and begin to peel  
Clothes fall off with just a shake

Hands explore and hands find homes  
Fingers curious, minds the same  
Across the floor two roam  
Engrossed in a shared flame


End file.
